Downloading data from a remote device can take a long time. Downloaded data can include an application produced by a software company and distributed through the company's website. Software companies may wish to reduce the transfer time perceived by a user during a download. If a user thinks a download is taking too long, he may become impatient and cancel the process. This may result in the latest version of the software company's application not being distributed to all interested users. Improved methods of downloading data would be useful.